I'm Cold
by wrestlingone-shots
Summary: After spending the day at the pool, Dean refuses to out and deal with his regular responsibilities. despite 'her' scolding multiple times. This, however, turns out to be a good thing in the end mainly because, well... they're sex animals. [Warnings: Smut, some BDSM, and light bondage. And, of course, swearing. You have been warned]


**A/N: 'She' is whoever you want her to be, but I'm imagining her as a regular OC. Imaaaginaaation…**

 **Also, if you haven't read my bio, I just started a Tumblr, which is the same name as I have here, dedicated to wresting fanfiction. As I said, it's just starting off, and I would like if you guys at least request that I write a one-shot for you? You don't have to if you don't want to... I'll shut up.**

* * *

 **I'm Cold**

After a long day at the pool, she decided that it was time for her to get back in the apartment. However, Dean had other plans. Being the gigantic kid he was, he refused to get out of the pool, despite the sun clearly setting. She stood near the edge, repeating over and over again that he needed to get out to pack his bags for the following week. "Dean! Will you get out already? I'm starting to get cold," she said as she loosely wrapped her towel around her waist.

Dean looked up at her, then down at her breasts. Other than the fact that they were wet, he noticed that her nipples were poking through her bikini top. "I can tell," he said with a smirk. He climbed out of the pool and made his way over to her, placing his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "You're _really_ cold, aren't you?" He placed his pinky in her bikini top and brushed against her hard nipple, causing her to let out a near-silent whimper. He moved the hand that held her close to him to her face and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Upstairs," she simply said. He nodded and picked up his towel, flinging it over his towel and walking hand in hand with her to the lobby, then to the elevator. On the way up, both of them found it hard to contain themselves. Dean yanked her towel off of her and placed a rough kiss on her lips. He slid his hand down into her bikini bottoms and pressed down on her swollen clit. "Fuck, Dean… Wait, the cameras!" she exclaimed.

He looked up and winked, then back at her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're gonna enjoy the show, anyway." He stuck his finger inside of her, and then placed a trail of kisses starting from her collarbone, then stopping at the center of her neck. He bit down hard enough to draw blood, which he then licked up.

She felt a bit of a sting, but she enjoyed it. That was the thing that made sex with Dean enjoyable; he knew exactly what she liked, and most of the times, she didn't even know that _she_ even liked it until he did it. The elevator opened, so Dean slid his hand out of her bikini bottoms and grabbed her hand to drag her to their apartment.

"You and your goddamn perfect nipples… Do you see this shit?" he asked, pointing to his boner that was ready to escape his swim trunks.

She smiled as he opened the door and looked down at her still hard nipples. "Blame yourself. You were the one who decided to stay in the pool overtime to the point where I got cold."

She stepped inside and then he shut the door for her. As soon as that was done, he pushed her down on the couch behind her, climbing on top of her and placing a rough kiss on her lips. She tangled her fingers in his soft, auburn-tinged hair, while his tongue collided with hers. As he pulled away, his teeth grazed lightly on her bottom lip. "Be right back," he said, scattering off somewhere.

She didn't know exactly what he was going to come back with, but she did know that it would be something to torture her with, which wasn't exactly a bad thing. After a while, he came back with a blindfold and a bag. She smiled at him as he walked over to her. "You've never blindfolded me before," she stated.

He nodded and placed the blindfold over her eyes. "There're a lot of things I haven't tried that I intend on doing over time," he said, grabbing her hand to guide her into the bedroom.

Despite her not being able to see anything, she trusted him completely. He was her boyfriend for 4 years, after all. She felt the bed in front of her, so she lied down. His fingers lightly traced her stomach, causing her to shiver a bit, due to his fingers being a bit cold. He grabbed her right wrist and slapped something cold on it. She felt something pulling her hand up, and suddenly, the movement in her hand was restricted. "Dean?"

He did the same to the other hand, and then cleared his throat. He looked down at her, but noticed the way her brow furrowed. He didn't want to go through with it if she wasn't comfortable. "Do you trust me?" he asked. She slowly nodded, which took some of the worry off of him. "Remember to use the safe word if you're not cool with something." She nodded once again.

Grabbing a knife out of his bag, he ran it along her stomach, and then sliced her bikini top off her. "Dean!" she exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how expensive that was?"

"And I'll buy you a new one. Now, next time you talk, I'll shut you up myself. Unless you're moaning, in which case, that's good," he said. She sighed as removed her slightly damp bikini top. She tried to move her hand, but then she remembered that she couldn't. She then realised what he was trying to do — have almost complete control of her body. She wasn't even opposed to it. In fact, she liked the idea of it.

He removed her bottoms in almost the same manner as her top. Reaching into his bag again, he grabbed a clothespin, placing it on her nipple. She hissed a bit, and then ran her tongue across her bottom lip. From the second he saw her, he knew she was a pain slut. He took her other nipple into his mouth. She shivered a bit, but relaxed herself after a while. "Fuck…" she moaned. That was music to his ears.

He slightly nibbled at it, then swirled his tongue over it. Moving up, he nipped at the flesh of her breast. His hand moved down to her already wet core. She spread her legs a bit to give him more access, which caused him to laugh a bit. She began breathing heavily, which indicated that she wanted more. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't ready to give her that kind of satisfaction. "Think you're ready?" he asked, removing his hand from her pussy and standing up.

She nodded, and as much as she wanted to beg, she couldn't, or it would result in some sort of punishment. She desperately wanted to feel his length slamming hard inside of her, have him bite her to the point where she was left bleeding, and whatever else he had in store.

"Did you really think I was gonna give it to you _that_ easy? Have you learned anything at all the past four years?" he asked as he slowly pulled down his swim trunks. "The master of torture doesn't satisfy his kitten that easy," he stated. He climbed over her, kneeling on one knee. "Open your mouth."

Being the obedient little kitten she was, she did what he said, then felt the tip of his cock circle her lips. She stuck her tongue out, so he placed it in her mouth. She closed her mouth and flicked her tongue over it, sucking it like a straw while doing so. Just for added measure, she moaned, since she knew that he loved the vibrations. She slowly moved her head downwards, going the furthest she could without gagging, which wasn't very far by Dean's standards.

Which was why he held her head still, then slowly thrusted into her mouth. "Fuck," he moaned. "Don't worry, this will all pay off soon," he said, right before letting out a load grunt. His pace quickened a bit, and while she was gagging a bit, she just dealt with it. Just as he said, it would all pay off soon.

Pulling his dick out of her mouth, he came on her face, some of it going into her mouth. She licked it off her lips and swallowed what was in her mouth, smiling at him. "Can _I_ get off now?" she asked.

"Sure you can. But, I said you're only allowed to moan, so… open your mouth again." She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but quickly realised what he was doing when she something that felt like a gag enter her mouth. "Now you can only make the sounds I love to hear most," he said. She tried to test that by calling his name, but it only came out as ' _mmm_ '. "Perfect."

Dean moved down to her soaking wet pussy and lightly ran his tongue over her clit. She moaned and arched her back, causing Dean to smile up at her, even though she couldn't even see it. Too bad; his smile was gorgeous. He did it once again, but with more pressure. He swirled his tongue over it, causing her to moan even louder. Her hips bucked up as he sucked it into his mouth, and by the way she was clutching on to the chain of the handcuffs, he could tell he was steering in the right direction.

While sucking on her swollen nub, he stuck two fingers inside of her while he moaned on the sensitive area. She let out a huge moan when he plunged them in, so he sped up the pace his fingers went. It felt like she was about to cum, so he unlatched his mouth from her to speak. "Come on, do it!" She was accustomed to being told to hold it in that it was like she completely forgot how to let it out when she felt like it. "Don't hold in this time, darling, let it out!" Her hips moved upwards as she came. She let out an ear-piercing shriek, and then she began to feel a bit dizzy. "Fuck," Dean said under his breath. "Need a breather, or do you want me to go straight in?" he asked with a laugh. She quickly nodded in response. "Not like you had a choice, anyway…"

He took the clothespin off her nipple and grabbed another one, placing both of them on her clit. She wanted to say the word 'fuck' but the gag was preventing her from doing do. Nevertheless, it was replaced by a moan. She clenched her fists as the tip entered inside of her, but that was the _only_ thing that entered. He was trying to tease her, and it was working. Normally she would scratch his chest and beg, but obviously she couldn't. He moved at a slow pace, opting to let her fully feel every inch as he entered.

When he got ready to enter the last inch, he slammed in hard, causing her to arch her back. He pulled out slowly, and then slammed in hard again once more. He then reached up to her blindfold and lifted it up to look her straight in her eyes. She looked like she _really_ wanted him to go faster. He kind of felt sorry for her, so he sped up, but to the point where the bed was shifting under them. She kept moaning loudly as she gripped the chains so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.

Just seeing her like that brought a smile to his face. He loved being the cause of her pleasure, and occasionally her pain. "Jesus fucking Christ," he groaned as he held on to her hips. He threw his head back, wondering if he would be able to hold on longer. She just felt so good around him, and no matter how many times they'd had sex, he never lost the feeling he got the first time they did. It always felt extremely amazing to him

She screamed so loud that she thought their neighbours could hear. It didn't matter, though. She was enjoying herself so much that it didn't matter what was going on around her; the only thing she cared about was Dean slamming into her so hard that the bed broke.

After a while, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he gripped her hips so tight that his fingerprints were printed onto her flesh. She also began to feel an orgasm. She didn't know how, but her screams somehow got louder, her eyes were squeezed shut, and tears were rolling down her cheek. Finally, they both came at nearly the same time, and they were both left there, panting heavily.

Dean pulled out of her, then removed the clothespins from her clit, took the gag out of her mouth, and got rid of the handcuffs. He then collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her close. "Thank God you stayed in the pool," she breathed out while she looked up at him.

He thought for a second before responding. "No. Thank God we met four years ago." He felt that he needed to say that, but when he saw that she was getting all bubbly, he decided to "spoil" the moment by being his usual self. "Also, maybe what just went down is a sign that I should _never_ listen to you again."


End file.
